wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Nathlion
Nathlion is an extremely hostile Craftworld that raids both the Imperium and the Tau Empire, terrorising the Eastern Fringes of the Galaxy. Their lightning raids only occur only after careful planning. Rangers are sent in sabotage or scouting missions to make sure that the Warhost is prepared to fight whoever is defending their target. Being a minor Craftworld means that Nathlion usually employs Aeldari pirates and sometimes Kroot mercenaries to help them in large scale combats although Iyanden and Alaitoc send reinforcements to help the Nathlii whenever they can. The infamous people of Nathlion are perceived as little more than bloodthirsty barbarians by both the Imperium and the Tau but, other eldar know this Craftworld for being very prosperous and a safe haven wealthy merchants, eccentric nobles and outcasts. The people of Nathlii are proud and happy; women usually give birth to twins and the citizens are very found of the Harlequins of the Masque of The Eternal Laughter, their oldest ally and the first of their kin to visit Nathlion after The Fall. Their intervention in the Twilight War was instrumental for the Craftworld´s survival. History The history of Nathlion is mysterious one due to the fact that the Great Library of Cadhras was destroyed in the Twilight War. Much of the Craftworld´s history and culture was lost forever although a few books, scrolls and documents were recovered and to this day some nobles gather kill-teams to hunt down tzeentchian cultists, sorceres and shrines in a unending quest to bring retribution. During the Twilight War, the eldar of Nathlion made their first contact with their kin when the Harlequins of the Masque of Eternal Laughter arrived to aid the defenders of the Craftworld. After the first recorded conflict of in the Craftworld´s history, Nathlion enjoyed a thousand years of peace. During that time they were visited by diplomats of Craftworld Iyanden and Alaitoc. Slowly gathering more knowledge about the Galaxy and other Craftworlds. This era of peace ended after the arrival of four Battle Barges ingnited the Second Twilight War. This time, reinforcements from Alaitoc arrived to help defend Nathlion alongside the Harlequins. The Space Marines were massacred and their Battle Barges were pillaged. That was the first time the Nathlii tasted the thrill of raiding. Three years later, two Phoenix Lord arrived in Nathlion. Fugan, The Burning Lance who founded the Shrine of The Smouldering Soul in the Kingdom of Alioth and Drastanta, The Tempest of Starlight who founded the Aspect Shrine of The Twilight Ghosts near the Ruins of Cadhras. It was during this time that the Warhosts of Nathlion became fully capable of launching their infamous lightning raids. Craftworld Structure The Old World Nathlion has a very unusual system of government more akin to Saim-Hann. However, the Nathlii are devided into inumerous noble families with their vassal families or tribes. The Craftworld is divided into seventeen small kingdoms and each King or Queen holds the power to launch raids with their family´s resources but, only the Seers Council and the Emperor have the power to gather all Warhosts and go to war. This form of government is inspired in the old monarchy of Khardas, the planet where the ancestors of the Nathlii came from. A scroll called "The Old World" was recovered from the Ruins of Cadhras during the aftermath of the First Twilight War. This scroll details the tales of ancient heroes and cities, tombs and ruins full of treasure that remain undisturbed since The Falll. Scholars from all the kingdoms speculate if The Old World is fact or fiction and, to this day treasure hunters still searching for those echoes of the past. A Heaven For Outcasts Nathlion is the newest heaven for pirates, rangers, harlequins and sometimes mercenaries from other species althought they are not allowed to land on the Craftworld´s Harbour of Sunnion like the Aeldari ones. Many people from Lugganath are moving to Nathlion and the Nathlii are reciving these new people with open arms. The raiding parties and Warhosts are getting bigger and the population is growing. Countless ships swarm around the Craftworld as Nathlion slowly drifts in the void. From the Fe´saan Sept to Mundus Pyra, Nathlion leaves only destruction in it´s path. Blood & Silver Displaying the treasures that your family or tribe has collected is a essential part of Nathlii culture, beeing one of the main motivations that drive the people towards the only true path of the Eldar, the Path of War. All the opulence of the many palaces, states and cities in the seventeen kingdoms and the Exodite Isles is maintained with the blood of Humans and Tau alike that hate the Craftworld with passion. The Emperor and The Council Hylios & Ynadre The Emperor is the name given to the Craftworld´s Avatar of Khaine whom is famous for waking up whenever he wants or the Craftworld needs, without any sacrifices required. For this reason, when the seventeen kings and queens come together to decide the future of Nathlion, they will go to the small island of Hylios where the Emperor and his Smouldering Throne resides. The Emperor is not able to speak but he makes his points and opinions very clear through carving runes whenever someone asks him. And he responds rather promptly. And in the times when the Seers Council and the Autarchs want to talk with the royalty, their meetings take place in Ynadre, the Capital of Yn´dras where sometimes the Emperor himself will appear, much to his people´s joy that will throw huge feasts and religious ceremonies to celebrate his arrival. Know Your Enemies Like all the other Craftworlds, the people of Nathlion are trained to defend their home as Guardian Defenders in times of dire need. The tribes of the Exodite Isles will send their Dragon Knights to aid the defenders but, they refuse to take part in the lightning raids. Many soldiers tell the tales of invaders that descended upon their bases and attacked with such swiftness and brutality that entire complexes are left empty with their defenders slaughtered before the alarms could sound. Their bodies left hanging inside vehicles, over boxes trying to take cover and calling reinforcements. The luckiest ones are usualy the ones murdered during their sleep as many of their conrads have their faces disfigured and their bodies multilated by shurikens, holes that blasted their insides out, caused by bright Laser Lances and others are reduced to cinders or a boiling puddles by the wrath of the Fire Dragons. Their violent demise is what makes the Humans and Tau have a such a hatred for the Nathlii, seeking revenge against the Eldar. The Nathlii made many enemies but, none are so fierce and determined to destroy the Craftworld as the Triumvirate of Retribution spearheaded by the Iron Lords that gathered forces in a alliance with the Death Strike and Fire Lords Chapters to try to find and destroy Nathlion. They seek to avenge their fallen brothers of the Brazen Skulls Chapter that parished trying to defend their homeworld and bring the Aeldari´s reign of terror to an end. Category:Eldar Category:Eldar Craftworlds Category:Xenos